Something
by Laura Kim
Summary: Algo no modo com que ela se movia... Algo no modo com que ele disse seu nome...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Naruto não me pertence. Se me pertencesse eu prendia o Itachi, Deidara, Gaara, Shikamaru e Neji em um quarto e fazia o que quisesse com eles, yeah. ;]

Primeira fic de Naruto com dois dos meus personagens preferidos! Eu simplesmente amo imaginar como seria a relação entre a Ino e o Gaara (na verdade eu amo imaginar como seria a relação da Ino com todo mundo, porque eu a acho simplesmente perfeita e que qualquer homem teria sorte em tê-la ao seu lado, hunf!), mesmo que o meu OTP seja ShikaIno ;]

Essa também é minha primeira longshot depois de muito tempo, então eu peço a paciência de vocês :D

O nome da fic é em homenagem a música dos Beatles. Eu acho que Something é perfeita para esse casal. Quem conhece a música vai encontrar algumas referências nesse capítulo xD E quem não conhece, escute e se maravilhe. *-*

Enfim, enjoy! E não se esqueçam de deixar sua primeira impressão...

**Something**

**PARTE UM**

**Something in the way she moves**

Sabaku no Gaara abriu a janela do quarto onde estava hospedado. O dia havia amanhecido há pouco tempo, então as ruas de Konoha ainda estavam vazias. De onde estava, conseguia uma boa visão da vila. Os fracos raios de sol tocando as telhas das casas e a floresta mais adiante tornavam a vista bonita. Uma leve brisa acariciou o rosto do Kazekage, que fechou os olhos, desfrutando da sensação.

Aquele havia se tornado um ritual matinal para ele. Era um bom modo de começar o dia após uma noite sem dormir. Aquilo o despertava, dava-lhe esperança e forças para seguir em frente. Só faltava uma coisa para que sua alegria fosse completa.

Gaara havia chegado na Vila Oculta da Folha com a esperança de rever o garoto que havia mudado seu modo de ver o mundo: Uzumaki Naruto. Havia se sentido um tanto decepcionado ao ouvir da Quinta Hokage que ele ainda não havia retornado de seu treinamento com Jiraiya, um dos três Sennins.

- Mas não acho que eles vão demorar muito para voltar... – Tsunade havia dito ao perceber o desânimo do mais jovem. – Já faz quase dois anos, afinal. Pode deixar que, quando eles retornarem, a primeira coisa que farei será notificá-lo. – ao que a Hokage sorriu gentilmente.

Soltando o ar lentamente, o ruivo tornou a abrir os olhos. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer em relação a isso, pensou. A não ser esperar. Não sabia direito o que pretendia fazer ao rever o outro Jinchuuriki, afinal. Só sabia que precisava agradecê-lo de alguma forma.

Encostou-se no parapeito da janela e observou mais atentamente a rua. Podia ver alguns shinobis indo ou retornando de missões, mas ainda eram poucos, já que era cedo. Temari e Kankurou provavelmente ainda estariam dormindo. Como a reunião com a Hokage só aconteceria depois do almoço, isso significava que ele tinha bastante tempo livre.

_Até demais._

Tomando uma decisão, Gaara fechou a janela e saiu do quarto; olhou para os dois lados do corredor. Estava vazio. Podia ouvir alguns sons que indicavam que haviam jounins de vigília no prédio, mas eram poucos e distantes. Seguiu seu rumo silenciosamente, tomando cuidado para que não fosse detectado, e conseguiu sair da Torre do Hokage sem ser visto.

Respirou fundo, erguendo levemente a cabeça para olhar o céu límpido e azul. Começou a andar, prestando atenção em tudo a sua volta. Observou as casas das pessoas do vilarejo, notando sinais de que alguns moradores já haviam acordado em algumas delas, e pôde sentir o cheiro de comida sendo feita pela rua. _As pessoas por aqui também acordam cedo_, pensou, sorrindo levemente ao pensar que àquela hora da manhã também havia bastante gente acordando em Suna, preparando-se para mais um dia de trabalho.

Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo andou; lembrava-se de ter observado algumas lojas sendo abertas e de ser cumprimentado pelos donos, um pouco acanhados e surpresos por ver o Kazekage andando tão despreocupadamente e tão cedo pelas ruas de Konoha. Mas os seus pés pararam subitamente ao chegar em frente a uma loja que, aparentemente, havia sido aberta mais cedo do que as outras.

Se alguém lhe perguntasse, Gaara responderia que foi algo no jeito em que ela se movia. Ela parecia extremamente desgostosa enquanto colocava um avental com o símbolo da loja; bocejou exageradamente, fazendo com que seus olhos lacrimejassem um pouco. Era óbvio que ela ainda estava sonolenta e que provavelmente fora forçada a abrir a floricultura. Porém sua postura mudou totalmente quando se postou em frente a um dos arranjos. Ela sorriu e sua expressão facial suavizou; estendeu as delicadas mãos e começou a ajeitar as flores gentilmente, acariciando-as levemente vez ou outras. O ruivo notou que seus lábios se moviam um pouco e, surpreso, deu-se conta de que ela estava conversando com as flores.

Inadvertidamente, para a total surpresa do Jinchuuriki, ele soltou um riso baixo. Ele arregalou os olhos ao perceber o que fizera; eram tão poucas as coisas que o faziam sorrir ou rir e, até aquele momento, só quem conseguira foram Temari e Kankurou e talvez um ou outro jounin de sua vila com quem trabalhara ao longo de sua jornada para se tornar o Kazekage. Mas foram tão poucas as vezes e tão curtos os momentos que Gaara nem conseguia se lembrar direito da sensação, só dos olhares de espanto que recebia logo depois. Não era um comportamento normal para ele e todos ao seu redor sabiam disso. Que uma completa estranha tivesse conseguido, sem nem se dar conta, era quase um milagre.

O jovem, então, aproximou-se mais alguns passos da porta da floricultura, tomando cuidado para não ser notado pela garota, que continuava a arrumar delicadamente os arranjos. O cabelo loiro estava amarrado em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e as longas mechas desciam até a sua cintura. Quando ela virou levemente a cabeça ele pôde ver que uma franja cobria o lado direito de seu rosto, enquanto uma pequena presilha segurava o cabelo em seu lugar no lado esquerdo. O conjunto de vestes roxas contrastavam com a sua pele clara e, franzindo o cenho, Gaara se deu conta de que a reconhecia de algum lugar.

Após alguns segundos vasculhando sua memória, ele se lembrou. Tinha-a visto no primeiro Exame Chuunin que prestara com seus irmãos, o exame que mudara sua vida. Lembrava-se de ter assistido a sua batalha. Ela havia lutado com a garota de cabelo rosa que pertencia ao time de Naruto. A mesma garota que, dias mais tarde, ele tentara matar. Engoliu em seco, sentindo uma pontada de culpa devido à amarga lembrança. E, mesmo com o sentimento de culpa, não conseguia lembrar do nome dela. Mas se lembrava do nome de sua adversária.

_Ino_.

Ele lembrava seu nome porque ela conseguira surpreendê-lo. Rapidamente, claro, e um segundo depois ele já havia se esquecido, mas ela o surpreendera. Ela havia cortado o cabelo e o jogado no chão, como se fosse louca, mas na verdade era parte do seu plano de batalha. Isso o surpreendera, pois a havia julgado inútil no momento que a vira e aquele ato durante a luta lhe mostrara que seu julgamento estava errado. Não se lembra de tê-la visto outras vezes, mas aquela única vez havia suficiente para que ele lembrasse seu nome, mesmo que não completo.

Fora algo no modo em que ela se movia, tinha certeza disso. Quando se deu conta, Gaara já estava passando da soleira da porta da loja, parando alguns metros da loira, com um raro e pequeno sorriso plantado nos lábios.

- Bom dia.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Esse segundo capítulo é centrado na Ino (: Sei lá, eu queria escrever sobre esse encontro no ponto de vista de cada um e achei melhor separar os capítulos para não ficar muito confuso. Não sei se nos próximos eu vou dividir desse mesmo jeito. Enfim, enjoy!

**2. Something in **_**his**_** style that shows me**

Não é que Ino não gostasse de ajudar na floricultura; ela só não gostava de acordar cedo. Principalmente acordar cedo depois de ter chegado totalmente exausta de um dia excepcionalmente ocupado no hospital. Normalmente não era tão exaustivo, mas no dia anterior Neji havia aparecido com ferimentos profundos e ela ficara responsável de tratá-lo. Seu controle de chakra ainda precisava melhorar e juntando com a profundidade dos ferimentos – que o Hyuuga recusou-se a explicar como conseguira, fazendo com que a loira pensasse que era alguma missão confidencial ou algo do tipo – ela havia gasto bastante energia e precisava de descanso.

Mas, nããão. Ela tinha que abrir a loja.

Bem, não tinha jeito. Ela também tinha que ajudar em casa, afinal de contas. Então, lá foi ela, arrastando os pés e com os olhos ainda embaçados por conta do sono. Destrancou as portas e deixou-as abertas em um convite silencioso para a rua ainda deserta. Quando era a vez dela abrir a floricultura, ela sempre o fazia uns dez minutos antes do que o necessário. Sim, um hábito estranho para alguém que era tão contrária a ideia de acordar cedo como ela, mas isso lhe dava uns minutos para cuidar de suas filhas.

Sim, suas filhas. Era como ela se referia às flores. Não em voz alta, é claro, só em sua cabeça. Ino não queria nem imaginar em como Sakura a provocaria se soubesse que era assim que se sentia em relação às flores. Quero dizer, todos sabiam que a kunoichi tinha uma afinidade especial com elas, mas ninguém sabia que era tão grande.

Ainda se sentindo um pouco irritada por ter tido que acordar cedo, ela colocou o avental da loja sobre sua roupa, bocejando. Dirigiu-se, então, até alguns arranjos. Sentiu, então, todo o cansaço esvair de seu corpo e um sorriso brincar em seus lábios.

- Bom dia, meus amores... – ela sussurrou, estendendo as mãos para ajeitar as flores. – Como passaram a noite? Sentiram minha falta? Sim, eu sei que sim...

- Bom dia.

Seu primeiro reflexo foi corar. _Não acredito que me pegaram fazendo isso_, ela pensou, virando-se rapidamente. O segundo pensamento coerente a se formar na mente da loira foi, _Que pessoa normal acorda a essa hora da manhã para comprar flores?_, enquanto ela tentava se recompor, sorrindo timidamente.

- B-Bom dia!

E então Ino parou para analisar o cliente. Ruivo, alguns centímetros mais alto do que ela, olhos azuis assim como os dela envoltos por uma tinta preta, o kanji _Ai_ tatuado na testa...

Sabaku no Gaara.

Memórias da luta que ocorrera entre o homem a sua frente e Lee-san em seu primeiro Exame Chuunin invadiram sua mente. E então, ela lembrou-se do estado em que seu companheiro ficara após a luta. Se não fosse Tsunade-sama, o moreno provavelmente não poderia mais viver como um shinobi.

O sorriso escapou de seus lábios, a cor sumiu de seu rosto e ela sentiu seus olhos arregalarem um pouco. Havia poucas coisas que a deixavam com medo, e o homem a sua frente era uma delas. Engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar.

_Recomponha-se. Recomponha-se!_

- Tulipas... estou correto? – ela o ouviu dizer suavemente.

Arriscou um olhar para ele e percebeu que ele indicava, com um gesto da cabeça, as flores que, até aquele momento, estivera cuidando. Franziu o cenho. Se não estivesse tão amedrontada, acharia graça um homem tão mortal quanto ele ter algum conhecimento sobre flores. De repente, a voz de Sakura lhe veio à cabeça:

- Ele agora é o Kazekage – ela havia lhe dito há algum tempo atrás. – Pelo o que eu ouço da Tsunade-sama, ele está bem mudado. Não é mais aquele assassino a sangue frio.

Respirou fundo. Nunca indicariam alguém que só pensasse em matar para ser o Kazekage.

_Então talvez ele realmente esteja mudado..._ _?_

- S-sim. – pigarreou, tornando a olhar para o homem a sua frente. Se ele percebera o medo que a invadira no momento em que o reconhecera, não demonstrava. O sorriso que estava em seus lábios quando a cumprimentara, porém, não estava mais lá. – Você gostaria de levar algumas, Kazekage-sama? – perguntou, abaixando levemente a cabeça em forma de respeito.

- Não realmente – ele respondeu, olhando em volta para analisar o lugar. – Só estava de passagem... – pareceu que ele queria completar a frase, mas logo desistiu da ideia, voltando a olhar para a kunoichi a sua frente. – Ino, não é?

Novamente sentiu seus olhos arregalarem um pouco, mas dessa vez de surpresa. Não se lembrava de ter conversado com ele antes, então como ele sabia seu nome? A pergunta devia estar estampada em seu rosto, pois logo ele acrescentou:

- Eu me lembro da sua luta. Só não lembro seu nome completo, desculpe.

- Yamanaka – ela se ouviu dizendo, antes que pudesse pensar a respeito. – Yamanaka Ino.

- Yamanaka... Ino... – ele repetiu quietamente.

Fora algo no modo com que ele disse seu nome, como se saboreasse cada sílaba. Ou talvez, algo no modo com que ele a olhou. Como se tentasse gravar a imagem dela a ferro em sua mente, para nunca mais esquecer.

O que quer que tenha sido, Ino sentiu o medo ir embora. Pouco a pouco, ela se sentiu relaxar na presença de Gaara. Isso fez com que ela percebesse umas pequenas coisas: seus braços estavam ao lado de seu corpo, em uma postura relaxada, diferentemente de antes, quando ele parecia sempre estar com os braços cruzados; apesar de não estar sorrindo, sua expressão facial era suave, leve, como se estivesse em paz consigo mesmo; mas o mais chocante eram seus olhos. Havia tanta gentileza neles, diferente de antigamente, apesar de parecerem cansados. Era como se um peso houvesse sido tirado de seus ombros.

- Você parece gostar bastante de flores.

- Oh – ela piscou, voltando a realidade. Então corou furiosamente, lançando um rápido olhar para as tulipas. Incrível como ele conseguira fazer com que ela corasse duas vezes em um intervalo tão curto de tempo. – É, bem... eu... – ela gaguejou, tentando pensar em uma desculpa para estar conversando com as flores no momento em que ele entrara na loja, mas nada lhe veio a mente. – G-Gosto sim – limitou-se a responder, dando-se por vencida.

Quando voltou a olhar para o rosto de Gaara, notou que o sorriso havia voltado aos seus lábios. Era um belo sorriso, ela constatou. _Ele deveria sorrir mais._

Inesperadamente, Ino soltou uma risada. – Anh, você me pegou no flagra.

Mais inesperadamente ainda, ele riu de volta. – Não se preocupe, eu não vou contar para ninguém.

_Ele deveria rir mais._ A loira se pegou sorrindo gentilmente para ele.

- Obrigada.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Podem falar mal, eu deixo. Quase um mês sem atualizar, que vergonha, dona Laura! ): Prometo que tentarei não demorar tanto assim novamente.

Ah, e obrigada pelas reviews, meus amores! É realmente um estímulo saber que tem gente acompanhando a fic *-*

Respondendo a dúvida da _Mparaizo_ sobre a cor dos olhos do Gaara: bom, primeiro obrigada por ter perguntado, senão eu teria me esquecido de explicar! É que desde os primeiros episódios do Clássico, quando o Gaara apareceu pela primeira vez, que eu cismei que os olhos dele são azuis. Com o tempo eu fui perceber que na verdade são puxados mais para um verde-mar ou qualquer que seja o nome dessa variação de tom (pra que tanto nome diferente pra uma cor só? '-'), mas sei lá, pra mim os olhos dele deveriam ser azuis por conta dessa primeira impressão que eu tive, então eu só consigo imaginá-lo assim! xD Desculpe ter deixado todo mundo confuso com essa cisma minha, mas relevem por favor.

Enfiiim, obrigada pela paciência e enjoy!

**3. Somewhere in her smile she knows**

- Obrigada.

Gaara observou o gracioso sorriso que se formava nos lábios de Ino e sentiu-se satisfeito ao constatar que o medo e apreensão que detectara antes haviam sumido por completo. Os olhos dela – idênticos aos dele, ele não pôde deixar de notar – emanavam gentileza. Ele mesmo não conseguia tirar aquele pequeno sorriso dos próprios lábios, e começava a se sentir um tolo por estar sorrindo daquele jeito. Ou talvez ele só estivesse desacostumado a sorrir; não tinha certeza.

- Não precisa agradecer – respondeu, finalmente, enquanto olhava em volta lentamente, levando seu tempo para analisar o local. Ele gostava da loja, decidiu. Aquelas flores espalhadas por todos os cantos o transmitiam calma.

- Está em Konoha há muito tempo, Kazekage-sama?

O ruivo tornou a descansar o olhar em Ino. Ela estava com o cenho levemente franzido, como se estivesse tentando se lembrar de algo.

- Cheguei ontem ao entardecer.

- Ah... bem, isso explica o porquê de sua visita ter me pego desprevenida. Tenho andado um pouco ocupada no hospital ultimamente – a kunoichi parecia um pouco sem graça, como se fosse uma falta ela não saber da visita do Kazekage à sua vila. De certa forma era estranho, realmente; a visita de um Kage a uma vila aliada normalmente era bastante divulgada, porém Gaara preferia ser discreto e mandara o aviso de sua chegada à Hokage em cima da hora. Felizmente a mais velha não parecia se importar muito com o seu lado pouco convencional e o recebeu com a hospitalidade de sempre.

- Suponho que sim – limitou-se a responder. Tornou a varrer a loja com os olhos, sem saber direito como continuar a conversa. Interação social nunca fora seu forte (apesar de ter melhorado um pouco nos últimos anos). – Esperava rever Naruto desta vez... – ele disse, subitamente. Seu coração parou por um momento; _por que_, em nome de todos os Kages, ele dissera aquilo? Não havia verbalizado sua decepção em não poder ver o outro Jinchuuriki nem para seus irmãos, por que o havia feito a uma completa estranha? (Neste ponto, uma vozinha teimosa em sua cabeça lhe disse que ela não era realmente uma estranha, já que eles, tecnicamente, se conheciam há anos, mas ele optou por ignorá-la.) Gaara já havia aberto a boca para se desculpar, afinal, ela provavelmente não estava interessada em saber de seus descontentamentos.

No entanto ela foi mais rápida.

- Aquele cabeça de vento? Oh, não se preocupe com ele, Kazekage-sama. Naruto provavelmente está dando um pouco mais de trabalho para o Jiraiya-sama e é por isso que eles ainda não voltaram. Mas tenho certeza de que os dois estão bem e que ele voltará ainda mais forte.

Gaara limitou-se a observá-la, boquiaberto. Ele não falara aquilo com a esperança de ser consolado – na verdade, ele ainda não fazia ideia do porquê de ter dito aquilo – e não é como se a Quinta Hokage e seus irmãos não tivessem lhe dito palavras de conforto, mas de certa forma foi diferente. A forma com que Ino falara, como se constatasse um fato e não estivesse apenas tentando despreocupá-lo, fez com que o ruivo se sentisse grato, de certa forma.

- Kazekage-sama? Está tudo bem?

Oops. Ele ficara tempo demais a encarando. Fechou a boca e engoliu em seco, constrangido.

- Sim. Desculpe. É só que... – e aqui ele corou. _Corou_. Se Kankurou o visse naquele momento, ficaria decepcionado. – Você parece ter tanta certeza.

- Mas é claro que sim! Afinal, é do _Naruto_ que estamos falando – ela respondeu, como se constatasse o óbvio. E então seus olhos brilharam e um meio sorriso maroto tomou-lhe os lábios. – Já sei! O que acha de irmos almoçar no Ichiraku? É o restaurante preferido do Naruto. Bom, acho que é o único restaurante que ele frequenta – a loira revirou os olhos, como se achasse graça. – Ele é simplesmente _fissurado_ por ramen. Eu sempre como lá quando sinto falta dele – foi a vez dela corar – Não que isso aconteça com muita frequência! Afinal, quem iria sentir falta daquele desajeitado?

Gaara não pôde evitar um riso baixo de escapar por seus lábios. Era claro que Ino sentia certa afeição por Naruto, mas não queria admitir.

- Eu aceito.

- Mesmo? – ela parecia genuinamente alegre. Juntou as palmas das mãos em frente ao rosto, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Por algum motivo ele não conseguia desviar os olhos dela.

- Mesmo.

- Oh – o sorriso sumiu e ela pareceu ficar preocupada. – Mas você não tem outros planos? Quero dizer, Tsunade-sama deve ter feito alguma programação... ah... – Ino levou uma mão à boca, como se um pensamento tivesse acabado de lhe ocorrer. – Eu estou sendo desrespeitosa, não estou?

Gaara ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ok, então era verdade que a maioria das pessoas se dirigia a ele sempre como 'senhor', 'Kazekage-sama' ou 'Gaara-sama', com exceção dos mais próximos – que não eram muitos. E certamente ninguém o convidava para almoçar tão espontaneamente como ela havia feito. Mas ele não se importava com o fato de Ino o estar tratando informalmente. Isso criava certa... intimidade. E o ruivo gostava disso.

- Não está sendo desrespeitosa. – sorriu. – E eu não tinha nada planejado para o almoço. Não se preocupe.

Aquele sorriso voltou a iluminar o rosto dela – Gaara não conseguia desviar o olhar _de novo_ – e a animação de antes pareceu enchê-la novamente.

- Ótimo! – um sino soou levemente, indicando que alguém havia entrado na loja. Os dois se viraram para olhar quem era e depararam-se com uma senhora, que parecia um tanto quanto surpresa. Ela abaixou levemente a cabeça, em sinal de respeito, enquanto murmurava _'Kazekage-sama'_. Gaara devolveu o cumprimento. – Então... – Ino tornou a falar e ele voltou sua atenção para ela. – Nos encontramos aqui ao meio-dia?

Rapidamente, ele olhou para um relógio que havia na parede atrás da loira. Os ponteiros lhe informaram que era 8:20 da manhã. Oh, as horas iam demorar a passar. Ele simplesmente _sentia_ isso.

- Meio-dia.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Woow, me empolguei nesse capítulo! Espero que gostem :)

**4. And all I have to do is think of **_**him**_

- Meio-dia.

Ino observou Gaara acenar uma última vez para a cliente que acabara de entrar, dar meia volta e sair da loja. Observou sua silhueta até perdê-la de vista.

Ela havia convidado-o para almoçar.

Ela havia convidado o Kazekage para almoçar!

_Não acredito no que acabei de fazer_, pensou, sentindo o coração bater mais forte. É verdade que a espirituosa Yamanaka Ino era acostumada a lidar com indivíduos do sexo oposto; desde a puberdade gostara de flertar, e com o tempo ficou realmente boa naquilo. Não se sentia constrangida em dar o primeiro passo e certa vez chegara a convidar um rapaz para um festival.

Mas, bem, aquilo era diferente. Primeiro porque aquele era o Kazekage, segundo porque era um assassino letal, terceiro porque era um Jinchuuriki e quarto porque... porque ele a intrigava. Mexia com ela de alguma forma. Despertava seu interesse, mais do que os outros rapazes.

Não ousaria dizer mais que Uchiha Sasuke, pois ainda sentia o coração doer um pouco ao lembrar-se dele. Porém ele era um traidor e fizera com que seus companheiros se ferissem. Chouji ficara em estado crítico e Shikamaru se sentira culpado pelo fracasso da missão. Naruto e Sakura agora carregavam uma sombra no olhar que antes não estava ali e até Kakashi havia perdido um pouco de seu sarcasmo habitual. Durante o tempo que passara desde então, Ino havia tentado se livrar daquele sentimento que, agora se dava conta, só lhe fizera mal. Havia feito com que brigasse com a melhor amiga – graças aos deuses haviam voltado a se falar – e com que fizesse papel de tola diante de toda a vila ao correr atrás de um garoto que obviamente não sentia nenhum interesse por ela.

Mas aquela dorzinha no coração persistia – diminuindo cada vez mais, de pouquinho em pouquinho, mas ainda existia. Porém achava que era normal; Sasuke fora sua primeira paixão e primeira decepção, afinal. Sempre se lembraria dele, seja com afeição ou mágoa, sendo ele um traidor ou não.

- Ahn... senhorita?

- Sim... desculpe-me. No que posso ajudá-la?

Por conta da chegada de Gaara os moradores estavam um tanto quanto afoitos. Todos queriam enfeitar um pouco suas lojas e as entradas de suas casas e a maioria optou por flores – ainda bem, de outra forma Ino enlouqueceria de ansiedade. A loja estava suficientemente movimentada e acabou fazendo com que as horas passassem rápido. Quando deu por si, já era quase 11 horas.

A kunoichi estava terminando de atender mais um cliente quando seu pai chegou.

- Olá, minha flor – Inoichi a cumprimentou, com um sorriso no rosto. Ele sempre a chamara assim e havia tempos Ino desistira de chamar-lhe a atenção quando o fazia em um lugar público ou na frente de estranhos. _Mas você _é_ minha flor e não há por que sentir vergonha disso_, ele respondia, magoado. – Manhã agitada?

- Você sabe que sim – lançou-lhe um olhar de soslaio, desconfiada. – Por um acaso, você sabia que o Kazekage chegou à vila ontem? Todos querem comprar flores.

- Ei, isso é bom para o negócio, certo? Além disso, fazia algum tempo que você não ajudava na loja – respondeu, com um olhar acusador.

Ino cerrou os lábios. – Sim, que seja – murmurou, tirando o avental. – Pelo menos você está aqui agora. Tenho que falar com Tsunade-sama – continuou, enquanto rodeava o balcão e jogava o avental na direção do pai. – Cubra pra mim até a hora de fechar para o almoço, sim?

- Hã? Como assim? – Inoichi parecia ter sido pego de surpresa. – Pensei que você ia falar com ela _depois_ do almoço.

- Surgiu um compromisso – ela não pôde evitar um sorriso.

- M-Mas... eu tinha... algo para fazer...

- Algo para fazer, _sei_. Você estava indo se encontrar com o Chouza-ojisan e com o Shikaku-ojisan para bater papo, não estava?

Inoichi teve a decência de parecer arrependido.

- Cubra pra mim até meio-dia e depois feche a loja para o almoço que eu não conto nada para a mamãe, fechado?

- Fechado.

Ino sorriu abertamente para o mais velho enquanto assistia-o pôr o avental, em derrota. Então, saiu da loja – não antes de ouvir a voz de seu pai dizer "se fizer algum comentário engraçadinho sobre um shinobi tão letal como eu vendendo flores, eu cobro o dobro do preço" para algum cliente desafortunado – e começou a caminhar em direção à Torre do Hokage.

Na metade do caminho, porém, ouviu vozes familiares.

- Essa é a única loja que vende roupas femininas dessa vila?

- É a única que eu conheço.

- Tch. Francamente, que guia mais imprestável você é.

Um pesado suspiro. – Tão _problemática_.

A loira procurou pelos passantes e localizou um de seus companheiros de time acompanhado de _outra_ loira, que levava um gigante leque preso às costas.

- Oi! Shiiikaaaaamaaaaaaaruuuuuuuuu! – Ino chamou, balançando uma das mãos no ar enquanto andava na direção deles, atraindo a atenção da maior parte das pessoas que estavam por ali.

Shikamaru fechou ainda mais o semblante. Ele _odiava_ quando ela fazia isso, e ela _sabia_. Ah, a arte de pentelhar os amigos! É tão divertido.

- Se já não bastasse uma... – ela ouviu o amigo murmurar quando finalmente conseguiu alcançá-los. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que tinha o turno da manhã na loja.

- Saí um pouco mais cedo. Tenho que falar com a Tsunade-sama – olhou para a acompanhante dele. – Temari-san, não é?

- Sim. Você deve ser a Ino – ela sorriu de leve.

- Eu mesma! – retribuiu o sorriso. – Fazendo um _tour_ por Konoha?

- Hm, na verdade não. Estava precisando de algumas roupas, mas o _guia_ – e aqui a palavra foi dita cheia de sarcasmo – que me arranjaram parece não saber muito sobre a própria vila.

- E porque diabos eu saberia sobre lojas de roupas de mulher?

- Nara Shikamaru! – Ino colocou as mãos na cintura, com o cenho franzido em sinal de censura. – Isso é coisa que se fale na frente da irmã do Kazekage?

O moreno olhou para o outro lado, emburrado.

- Não se preocupe, Ino-san. A falta de modos dele não me atinge.

A outra kunoichi cruzou os braços, mas não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco irritada com o companheiro. Será que nem disposição para ser simpático ele tinha? Francamente!

- Bem, se o seu problema for esse, eu posso ajudar.

Ino não perdeu o revirar de olhos zombeteiro do Nara, mas resolveu ignorá-lo. _E daí_ se ela gostava de fazer compras? Era algo absolutamente normal para a idade dela.

_Bem, talvez não seja normal fazer compras tão frequentemente quanto eu_, sua consciência rebateu, mas ela resolveu ignorá-la. Era quase uma mulher feita e ganhava o próprio dinheiro; porque não poderia ter a autonomia sobre como o gastaria?

- Ah, finalmente alguém útil – Temari soltou um suspiro de alívio um tanto quanto exagerado. – Por favor, eu ficaria imensamente grata.

Shikamaru ficou quieto enquanto Ino explicava a localização de mais duas lojas de roupas que, segundo ela, eram as melhores de Konoha. Temari pareceu verdadeiramente grata pela ajuda e despediu-se amigavelmente de Ino, que já havia recomeçado sua jornada para o escritório da Hokage, mas antes que ela se afastasse mais, ele finalmente resolveu falar.

- Churrasco mais tarde com o restante do time? – perguntou, naquele tom manso característico dele.

- Hãn, hoje não. Quem sabe outro dia? – ela respondeu, lançando-lhe um sorriso culpado. Não gostava de faltar aos encontros do Time 10, mas o almoço com Gaara era algo que ela não queria perder, e quantas oportunidades ela teria de almoçar com o Kazekage? Nem sabia quantos dias ficaria na vila.

Shikamaru ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, surpreso. Pareceu que ele ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas Ino virou-se e apressou o passo. Não queria dizer que tinha planos com Sabaku no Gaara – principalmente na frente de sua irmã. Além do mais, o amigo sempre reprovara seus flertes e encontros. Era um dos motivos da maioria de suas discussões. Mas quando o rapaz mostrava ser mais um idiota que só queria tirar proveito dela, Shikamaru sempre estava lá para consolá-la.

Não que o almoço com Gaara fosse um encontro, mas ela sabia que a reação do amigo seria a mesma e não tinha certeza se o ruivo gostaria se ela acabasse levando seu time sem avisar; afinal, ele parecia ser extremamente reservado e o fato de ter iniciado uma conversa com Ino e ainda por cima aceitado o seu convite para levá-lo ao Ichiraku era algo próximo a um milagre.

Uma pontada forte de culpa apertou-lhe o peito. Não gostava de esconder nem evitar seus companheiros, mas não é como se tivesse muitas opções naquela situação. Ele só iria comprimir os lábios daquele jeito reprovador e encará-la com a cara fechada, e, como ela odiava quando ele a olhava daquela maneira, iria começar uma discussão, com certeza, e Ino simplesmente não queria brigas naquele dia.

Perdida nesses pensamentos culpados, ela mal notou que já havia chegado ao seu destino. Cumprimentou os jounins que estavam por ali e rapidamente estava na frente da porta do escritório da Quinta Hokage. Bateu.

Foi Shizune quem abriu a porta.

- Ino! Pensei que só viria mais tarde – comentou, surpresa, a mais velha, enquanto abria espaço para que a loira entrasse no aposento.

- Hm, sim, surgiu um compromisso. Espero não estar atrapalhando...

- Não, não, quanto mais cedo melhor – veio a voz de Tsunade por trás de uma pilha de livros. Ino franziu o cenho. – Argh, Shizune, já falei pra tirar isso daqui de cima.

A morena correu até a mesa da Hokage e retirou os livros de lá, depositando-os no chão. A mais nova aproveitou a deixa para aproximar-se e começar a relatar sobre os ferimentos com que Hyuuga Neji aparecera no dia anterior. Normalmente, os shinobis enviavam as informações dos ferimentos obtidos em uma missão juntamente com o relatório, mas era de _Neji_ que elas estavam falando, e ele sempre omitia a gravidade dos seus. Já era costume um médico ir diretamente à Tsunade para _realmente_ descrever quão ferido o jounin voltara de alguma missão.

- Tch. Ele não havia mencionado nada sobre este corte profundo na panturrilha. Quantos pontos ele teve que levar?

- Quinze, Tsunade-sama.

- Quinze! – a outra exclamou – Francamente. E no relatório ele disse que estaria pronto para outra missão em alguns dias...

- Vai levar mais do que alguns dias para ele se recuperar dessa – Ino concordou.

- Francamente! – repetiu Tsunade – Esse garoto Hyuuga é sério demais, centrado demais... aposto que nunca nem tomou saquê! Preciso me lembrar de levá-lo para um bar qualquer dia desses – ela pareceu pensativa por alguns segundos. – É, pode ser uma boa ideia...

- Não, Tsunade-sama, _não_ é uma boa ideia – interveio Shizune.

- Tch. Que seja. Ino foi bom você ter vindo mais cedo. Sakura partiu numa missão ontem à tarde, creio que você saiba – a chuunin concordou com a cabeça, ainda impressionada em como a Hokage conseguia mudar de assunto tão rapidamente. – E o Kazekage chegou ontem, pouco depois da partida dela. Creio que esteja ciente disto, também? – outro aceno com a cabeça – Ótimo. Quero que você vá até o hospital, por volta das duas da tarde, avise a todos que Gaara-kun irá aparecer por lá às três e meia e os ajude no que eles precisarem. Desculpe, sei que você não gosta muito desse trabalho administrativo, mas Sakura não está e Shizune irá me acompanhar a tarde inteira, então faça isso por mim, sim?

- Claro, Tsunade-sama. Como quiser.

- Obrigada. Está dispensada.

- Com licença – Ino curvou respeitosamente a cabeça para Tsunade e depois para Shizune, então saiu do escritório.

Após fechar a porta, finalmente esboçou o sorriso que tentava escapar de seus lábios desde que recebera aquela pequena missão da Hokage. Não era só o fato de Tsunade ter-lhe confiado àquela tarefa, mas também a perspectiva de poder encontrar-se com Gaara _duas_ vezes no mesmo dia.

Bem, três se ela contar a entrada inesperada dele na floricultura.

Que seja.

Começou a dirigir-se para a saída, calmamente, pensando no porquê de estar tão contente com isso. Era verdade que o novo Gaara a havia surpreendido e a cativado, de certa forma. O modo tímido com que ele ria, como se não estivesse habituado, deixava-a um tanto quanto triste. E ao ouvi-lo admitir que gostaria que Naruto já estivesse de volta, Ino tomou para si a missão de entretê-lo enquanto ele estivesse em Konoha. Fazer com que ele sorrisse mais.

Ela quase podia ouvir a voz brincalhona de Chouji:

- Às vezes você parece uma mãe.

Ok, então ela podia se preocupar um pouco demais com as pessoas ao seu redor e frequentemente se metia em assuntos que não eram de sua conta; mas não conseguia esquecer o brilho gentil dos olhos do ruivo. Alguém com aquele olhar deveria ser capaz de sorrir mais vezes.

Decidida, ela apressou um pouco o passo; não tinha ideia de que horas eram e odiava deixar os outros esperando.

Porém, como que atraído por seus pensamentos, a voz do Kazekage chegou-lhe aos ouvidos:

- Ino?


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** Nossa! Me empolguei ainda mais nesse capítulo! HAHAHA Mas não tinha como ser menor. Enfim, enjoy!

**5. Something in the way she knows**

Logo após sair da floricultura, Gaara continuou sua exploração da vila. Porém, não estava mais tão concentrado aos seus arredores como antes; sua mente continuava repassando a conversa com Ino e começava a imaginar como seria almoçar com ela. Também estava curioso para descobrir por que Naruto gostava tanto do tal restaurante. Perguntava-se se a comida teria algum ingrediente secreto ou algo do tipo.

Ainda estava divagando quando ouviu alguém chamá-lo.

- Kazakega-sama! Ainda bem que o encontrei... – o ruivo virou-se a tempo de ver um jounin correndo em sua direção, um pouco sem ar e parecendo extremamente aliviado. – Estávamos a sua procura já há algum tempo! Aconteceu alguma coisa? O senhor está bem?

- Eu estou bem. – Gaara respondeu lentamente, um pouco espantado com a comoção que sua caminhada matinal parecia ter causado. – Só saí para caminhar.

- Kazekage-sama! – o jounin parecia estar sentindo dor – Será que o senhor poderia avisar ou levar pelo menos uma pessoa junto da próxima vez, por favor?

- Anh... claro. – ele franziu o cenho. – Desculpe-me pelo problema causado.

- Não é problema nenhum, Kazekage-sama... – o outro sorriu levemente. – Nós só estávamos preocupados.

_Aí está_, Gaara pensou. Era aquele comportamento do povo de Konoha, que o tratava como se ele fosse parte daquela grande família, que fazia com que suas visitas à vila fossem aguardadas ansiosamente. Sempre se sentia acolhido lá. Era similar ao modo com que o povo de Suna passara a tratá-lo depois de se tornar o Kazekage, e fazia com que todo o seu esforço tivesse valido a pena. _Agora só falta você, Naruto._

Retornou à Torre do Hokage juntamente com o jounin – que, Gaara acabou descobrindo, chamava-se Daichi, tinha dois filhos (um menino e uma menina) e nunca havia visitado Suna, mas ouvira falar que, apesar de quente, era "uma vila e tanto" – somente para encontrar uma pequena comitiva aguardando-o na entrada.

- Ga-a-ra – Temari pronunciou lentamente seu nome, com os dentes cerrados. O ruivo parou há alguns passos de distância da irmã. Ela podia ser bem assustadora quando queria. Às vezes ele sentia falta da época em que ela o temia; pelo menos não lhe dava sermões. – Você poderia ter pelo menos nos _avisado_.

Tradução: se não nos avisar da próxima vez, coloco sal no seu leite.

- Sinto muito. – respondeu, grato por ela não ter começado a gritar enfurecida na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. Pelo menos ela estava tentando se controlar.

Por trás da loira, Gaara pôde ver Kankurou segurando a risada. Franziu o cenho.

- Ainda vai precisar de um guia ou eu posso ir embora?

O Kazekage passou os olhos pelas poucas pessoas que estavam ali reunidas até achar o dono da voz; ele estava na sombra, encostado na parede e com as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto olhava para o céu com uma expressão de puro tédio plantada no rosto.

- Agora que meu irmão voltou são e salvo, nós podemos ir. E pare de tentar fugir, seu preguiçoso.

- Vai passear pela vila? – perguntou Kankurou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Passear não. Preciso comprar algumas roupas já que _alguém_ – e aqui ela lançou um olhar sugestivo para o irmão que acabara de falar – me fez o favor de perder as poucas que havia trazido no deserto.

Kankurou fez uma careta. – Poxa, eu já pedi desculpas... – murmurou.

- Suas desculpas não são o suficiente – declarou Temari, começando a se afastar, sendo seguida pelo garoto de cabelo pontiagudo. – Mas o seu dinheiro sim.

Ela ergueu uma das mãos, que segurava um porta-níqueis preto. Kankurou abriu a boca uma, duas vezes, apalpou os bolsos das calças e começou a ficar vermelho.

- Ora, sua...! – ele fez menção de seguir a irmã, mas foi impedido por Gaara que o segurou pelo braço e começou a puxá-lo para dentro da Torre.

- Esquece. Afinal, se foi você quem perdeu nada mais justo de ser você a pagar – raciocinou o mais novo.

- Mas... quando é que ela... ? – o moreno ainda parecia aturdido.

- Esquece – repetiu o ruivo, colocando mais ênfase na palavra.

Kankurou bufou, mas resolveu seguir o conselho do irmão. Respirou fundo e, mais para tentar se distrair do que por curiosidade, perguntou:

- Então, por onde você andou? Temari quase teve um infarto quando percebeu que você tinha saído. – sorriu, como se a lembrança da fúria da irmã o divertisse.

- Só... por aí – hesitou Gaara. Conhecendo Kankurou, não iria ter paz se contasse sobre Ino e que iriam almoçar juntos mais tarde. – Tem alguma coisa para comer? Ainda não comi nada. Estou morto de fome.

- Eu também. Vamos, é por aqui...

_Safe!_ Sempre podia distrair o irmão com comida. _Nessas horas é bom saber a fraqueza do outro_, pensou o ruivo, divertido.

O mais velho conduziu-o até uma sala no andar que tinham sido acomodados; era bem iluminada, cheia de janelas e no centro havia uma mesa com o café da manhã.

O estômago de Gaara roncou.

- Vá, sente-se logo – Kankurou riu. – Vou pegar aqueles papéis que você me pediu para trazer, assim podemos começar a trabalhar neles logo depois de comer. Eu já volto.

Gaara obedeceu ao irmão, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras e começando a se servir. Pouco tempo depois, o outro já estava de volta. Depositou umas pastas em um espaço vazio da mesa e sentou-se em outra cadeira, também se servindo.

Os dois conversaram sobre amenidades enquanto saboreavam a comida. O ruivo comeu lentamente, aproveitando ao máximo cada pedaço. Aquilo também se tornou um de seus costumes: tentar aproveitar ao máximo as coisas de que gostava. E, por alguma razão, o café da manhã era a sua refeição preferida. Nada melhor do que um copo de leite, alguns pães, frutas e um pedaço de bolo depois de uma noite sem dormir. Era revitalizante.

Como combinado, os irmãos partiram para o trabalho logo depois de terminarem de comer. Os papéis que Kankurou havia trazido eram, em sua maior parte, relatórios de missões. Havia um ou outro relato de problema – alguma pequena falha no muro que protegia a vila ou estragos causados por alguma tempestade de areia – e também alguns pedidos – de armas, principalmente. Era um trabalho fácil, embora um pouco cansativo, mas mesmo assim levaram quase a manhã toda para concluí-lo.

Quando olhou para o relógio que seu irmão levava no pulso, viu que já eram 11h45min da manhã.

Por um momento, seu coração bateu forte ao pensar que quase havia perdido a hora; realmente, se distraia quando o assunto era trabalho. Mas conseguiu se acalmar ao perceber que 15 minutos era tempo suficiente para chegar à floricultura.

- Bem – Gaara se levantou, aproveitando para se espreguiçar. – Tenho que ir. Até mais tarde.

- Hã? – Kankurou arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Para onde você vai? Não vai almoçar?

- Vou sim, no restaurante preferido do Naruto – anunciou, orgulhosamente.

- Ah – o outro fez menção de que ia se levantar. – Então vam...

- Anh, você pode ficar. Eu fui... convidado.

- Convidado? – Kankurou cruzou os braços. – Por quem?

Gaara mexeu-se desconfortavelmente.

- Yamanaka Ino.

- Yamanaka... – o moreno repetiu, franzindo a testa. Depois de alguns segundos, pareceu se lembrar. – Ah! Aquela gostosinha do time do cara que a Temari é afim? Vocês se conhecem? Quando combinaram de almoçar?

Gaara entortou a boca. Não gostou do modo com que o irmão se referiu a Ino. E, de _quem_ Temari era afim? Eram muitas informações de uma vez só.

- Kankurou – respondeu, sua voz assumindo um tom de autoridade que usava quando estava prestes a se irritar. – _Até. Mais. Tarde._

Sem esperar por uma reação do irmão, virou-se e saiu do aposento. Sentiu-se grato por não ter tocado no assunto mais cedo, de outra forma não teria como escapar do questionário do outro. Só esperava que ele não resolvesse segui-lo.

Quando virou um corredor, deparou-se com uma forma feminina um pouco mais a frente que reconheceu no mesmo instante.

- Ino? – chamou-a, um tanto surpreso por encontrá-la ali, de todos os lugares.

Ela virou-se rapidamente, sobressaltada, com os olhos bem abertos.

- Ah...! Kazekage-sama! – inclinou a cabeça respeitosamente. – Não imaginei que o encontraria aqui. Estava a caminho da floricultura.

- Eu também estava. – silêncio constrangedor. – Anh... então, vamos?

- Sim, vamos! – sorriu a loira.

Caminharam lado a lado até saírem da Torre do Hokage. Gaara não sabia o que dizer e começava a se sentir desconfortável enquanto o silêncio se prolongava.

- Então... – Ino começou. Ela parecia um pouco sem jeito e o ruivo se perguntou se aquele silêncio também a incomodava. – Anh... vai ficar muito tempo na vila, Kazekage-sama?

- Vou embora depois de amanhã.

- Oh, sim. Que pena, vai acabar perdendo o festival de primavera!

- Festival de primavera?

- Sim. É um pequeno festival que minha família organiza todos os anos nesta época, para comemorar a vinda da primavera.

- A estação das flores.

- Sim! – ela pareceu um tanto quanto surpresa e olhou-o de soslaio. – Você também sabia sobre as tulipas hoje de manhã... parece ter algum conhecimento de flores.

- Sim, mas não muito. – disse, um tanto quanto sem graça – Só algumas coisas...

- Gosta de flores, Kazekage-sama?

- Uhm. – entortou a boca e olhou para o lado oposto. – Talvez.

- Não precisa ficar envergonhado – ela riu de leve. – Não há nada de vergonhoso nisso.

Gaara voltou o olhar para Ino e viu-a oferecer-lhe outro daqueles enormes sorrisos dela. Começava a perceber que a garota parecia estar sempre de bom humor. Ela tinha tanta facilidade para sorrir... _Ao contrário de mim_, pensou.

- Chegamos!

O ruivo olhou em volta e avistou o Ichiraku. Um cheiro intrigante chegou ao seu nariz. Entrou no estabelecimento juntamente com Ino e logo foram percebidos por um homem mais velho que estava atrás do balcão. Ele abriu exageradamente os olhos e fez uma pequena reverência.

- Kazekage-sama!

Isso fez com que os outros dois clientes que também estavam ali também o cumprimentassem. Os dois eram jounins.

- Ino! Como vai? Não a vejo há algum tempo.

- Estou bem, Iruka-sensei! E você, como vai?

- Bem, bem. Não sabia que era amiga do Kazekage-sama.

- Anh... pois é. – ela deu um sorriso sem graça para um dos homens e virou-se para o outro. – Genma-san.

- Ino – cumprimentou-lhe de volta o outro. Por algum motivo levava um senbon na boca.

Os dois recém-chegados sentaram-se.

- O que será hoje, Ino-chan?

- Um Shio Yasai-Ramen*, Teuchi-ojisan – respondeu a loira, sem nem mesmo olhar no cardápio.

Gaara, por outro lado, ficou um bom tempo analisando as opções. Nunca havia comido ramen, apesar de haver um restaurante especializado em Suna. Antigamente simplesmente não se interessava; comia simplesmente porque precisava. Depois era por falta de tempo, mesmo.

- Hm... acho que vou com um Misso Tyashu-Ramen**.

- É pra já!

- Boa escolha – Ino sorriu para ele. – Naruto aprovaria.

Isso fez com que Gaara lhe sorrisse de volta.

- Chichi***, o camarão está acabando – anunciou uma morena, aparecendo por uma porta que havia do outro lado do balcão. – Ah, olá Ino... – cumprimentou. Ao ver o Kazekage ficou extremamente vermelha e demorou alguns segundos para fazer uma pequena reverência. – K-Kazekage-sama! – cumprimentou-o, com a voz um tanto quanto aguda.

Gaara meneou a cabeça. – Olá.

- Oi, Ayame – sorriu Ino para a morena.

Nesse momento os dois jounins que estavam ali quando haviam chegado se levantaram.

- Teuchi, pode colocar na conta – falou o que Ino havia chamado de Iruka-sensei. – Até mais, Ino. Mande lembranças para o Asuma. – e então, para o ruivo: – Kazekage-sama.

- Mandarei. Tchau, Iruka-sensei. Genma-san.

- Ino – respondeu o tal Genma. – Kazekage-sama.

Gaara franziu o cenho. O cara parecia estoico. Era bom encontrar alguém um pouco parecido com ele por ali.

- Ugh, não mataria o Genma ser um pouco mais simpático – ouviu Ino murmurar, parecendo um pouco emburrada. Gaara não pôde deixar de notar que ela parecia adorável. – Enfim – soltou o ar, virando-se para o acompanhante – Já havia comido ramen antes, Kazekage-sama?

- Não – respondeu.

- Mesmo? – ela ergueu as duas sobrancelhas. – Bem, então espero que goste! – sorriu. – É muito gostoso. Como pelo menos uma vez por mês.

- Por que não mais?

- Oh, se eu comer demais, vou acabar engordando – a loira respondeu solenemente.

Gaara inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado. Às vezes, Temari também dizia coisas do tipo, mas ele simplesmente não entendia. Elas eram ninjas; treinavam pesado diariamente e sempre estavam em missões. Precisavam se nutrir bem.

Seguindo esta linha de pensamento, começou a passar os olhos pelo corpo da garota; os braços eram finos, com os músculos definidos. A parte da cintura que ela deixava visível era perfeita, na humilde opinião do ruivo. As pernas eram longas, os músculos das coxas também definidos e Gaara sentiu uma estranha vontade de deslizar os dedos ali...

Desviou o olhar, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Sabia que estava ficando vermelho, portanto tentou disfarçar, olhando para a direção oposta.

Kankurou sempre lhe falava sobre suas conquistas. Quando andavam pelas ruas de Suna, sempre fazia comentários como "olha as pernas daquela morena" ou "hmm, eu com aquela loira do meu laado...", mas tudo o que Gaara respondia era "bonita". Nunca chegara a ver uma mulher do mesmo modo que o irmão, mas entendia a teoria. Por isso entendeu na hora o que estava acontecendo.

Ele se sentia _atraído_ por Ino.

O pensamento começou a lhe causar pânico.

- Kazekage-sama? Você está bem? – perguntou-lhe a loira.

- Eu... er...

Felizmente, foi salvo por Teuchi, que depositou os pedidos na frente de cada um.

- Aqui está!

- Ah, obrigada, Teuchi-ojisan! – respondeu Ino, sorrindo para o mais velho. Ela juntou as mãos. – Itadakimasu! – pegou um hashi e começou a comer.

- Itadakimasu – repetiu o Kazekage. Cautelosamente, experimentou o ramen que havia pedido. Sentiu os olhos arregalarem. – Isso é _muito_ bom! – exclamou, genuinamente surpreso. Começou a comer com entusiasmo.

- É mesmo, não é? – Ino riu de leve.

Os dois conversaram um pouco enquanto comiam. Gaara contou-lhe um pouco sobre a Vila da Areia e ouviu algumas histórias engraçadas da Vila da Folha. Descobriu que Ino tinha um humor sutil e que gostava de sua risada.

Quando terminaram de comer, a garota perguntou:

- Quanto ficou, oujisan?

- Hoje foi por conta da casa – respondeu Teuchi, sorridente.

Agradeceram e saíram do restaurante.

- Então? Aprovado? – Ino lhe perguntou, sorrindo.

Gaara ergueu o dedo polegar em forma de resposta. Ela riu.

- Hm... com licença! – ela falou, de repente, com uma mulher que passava por ali. – Saberia me dizer que horas são, por favor?

- Claro. – a mulher sorriu, olhando para seu relógio de pulso. – Faltam 15 minutos para às 13h.

- Obrigada – Ino sorriu de volta. A mulher continuou o seu caminho. – Tem algum compromisso agora, Kazekage-sama?

- Só às 14h – ele ergueu de leve uma das sobrancelhas. – Por quê? Tem algo em mente?

A loira apontou para uma sorveteria que havia mais adiante.

- Sorvete não engorda? – perguntou-lhe Gaara, divertido.

- Hoje estou abrindo uma exceção – anunciou a garota. – Vamos! – ela riu, pegando-lhe uma das mãos e começando a guiá-lo. O ruivo sentiu uma onda de choque percorrer o corpo.

Cada um escolheu um picolé – Ino um de morango e Gaara um de limão – e no caixa começaram a discutir sobre quem deveria pagar.

- Não se preocupe, Kazekage-sama. Eu pago, afinal eu que tive a ideia de comprarmos uma sobremesa.

- Mas eu sou homem. Seria rude se eu deixasse você pagar.

Aquilo, o ruivo percebeu, fez com que Ino ficasse um tanto quanto ofendida. Ela colocou a mão que não segurava o picolé na cintura e fitou-o com aqueles grandes olhos azuis.

- Quer dizer que não posso pagar só por que sou uma _mulher_?

Ops. Reconhecia aquele tom. Era o mesmo tom que Temari usava quando não concordava com algo e era sempre melhor ceder antes que ela ficasse realmente irritada.

- Erm... – disse a caixa da sorveteria. Ambos viraram-se para olhá-la. – Por que cada um não paga a sua parte, Kazekage-sama?

Gaara olhou para Ino. Ela pareceu considerar por alguns segundos até concordar com um leve aceno de cabeço.

- Parece justo. – olhou para o ruivo com uma expressão inquisitiva.

- Para mim também – cedeu. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que seu orgulho não ficou um pouco ferido; Kankurou uma vez lhe dissera que o homem sempre paga quando sai com uma garota.

_Mas isso não é um encontro_, repreendeu-se.

_...Ou é?_

No fim, cada um pagou pelo picolé que escolhera. Mas aquilo pareceu fazer com que o humor de Ino voltasse ao normal.

Ao saírem da loja, a loira pegou um atalho que o Kazekage não conhecia.

- Por aqui – chamou-lhe. – Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Gaara a seguiu e os dois caminharam lado a lado enquanto saboreavam seus picolés. Não conversaram durante o caminho, mas aquilo já não o deixava desconfortável. Era um silêncio confortável. Havia se acostumado a ela, o ruivo percebeu.

Afastaram-se da área mais urbanizada de Konoha e começaram a subir uma pequena colina. Logo estavam cercados de árvores e Gaara sentiu uma brisa fresca acariciar-lhe o rosto. Chegaram ao topo, que era uma pequena clareira.

- Olhe. – sorriu-lhe Ino.

Gaara olhou. Estavam bem acima da vila. Podia ver Konoha inteira dali, e era uma vista incrível.

- Uau – ele respondeu, sem tirar o olhar da paisagem.

- É linda, não é?

Voltou os olhos para a garota que estava ao seu lado. O sol fazia com que seu cabelo parecesse de ouro e seus olhos pareciam ainda mais azuis. Nos lábios havia um pequeno sorriso de adoração. Era evidente que a kunoichi amava sua vila.

- Sim – concordou Gaara, com os olhos ainda grudados nela. – É linda. – porém ele não tinha mais certeza a que se referia; se a Konoha, ou se a própria Ino.

Algo em seu tom de voz deve ter-lhe denunciado, pois ela virou o rosto em sua direção e fitou-lhe os olhos. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos. Sem ter controle das próprias ações, o ruivo sentiu que começava a inclinar o tronco lentamente...

- Ino? O que você está fazendo aqui com o Kazekage?

_*Shio Yasai-Ramen:____Ramen de verduras e legumes, temperado com sal._

_**Misso Tyashu-Ramen:____Ramen com carne de porco, acompanhando pasta de soja._

_***Chichi é como alguém se refere ao próprio pai. Eu ia usar otousan, mas eu achei um post de um cara que estuda japonês há anos e até já foi para o Japão dizendo que otousan é mais utilizado para se referir ao pai dos outros, então... :x_


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: **Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinalmeeeeee eeeeeeente capítulo 6! *coro ao fundo cantando Aleluia*

Gente, mil desculpas pela demora, mesmo. Eu viajei por três semanas e depois eu completamente TRAVEI quase na metade do capítulo. Não conseguia escrever de jeito nenhum e o que escrevia não achava bom. Sei lá o que foi, mas pelo menos minha inspiração voltou e acabei terminando esse cap. Têm algumas partes um pouco paradas, mas são necessárias pra que eu leve a história onde eu quero que ela chegue. (:

Críticas são sempre bem-vindas. Enjoy!

**6. Something in the way **_**he**_** woos me**

- Ino? O que você está fazendo aqui com o Kazekage?

Ino virou-se rapidamente, quase perdendo o equilíbrio, a tempo de ver Shikamaru levantando-se da grama. _Oh droga_, ela pensou, chutando-se mentalmente. Havia esquecido que aquele era um dos lugares preferidos do amigo para deitar preguiçosamente e fitar as nuvens.

- Anh, estava mostrando-lhe a vista de Konoha... – ela sentiu gotas geladas caírem na sua mão e, olhando para baixo, viu o sorvete esquecido começando a derreter. Ao seu lado, Gaara terminava o dele, despreocupadamente. Mas ele não estava... ? Ele _estava_ se inclinando, não estava? Ou foi só uma ilusão de ótica?

_Que timing, Shikamaru!_, ela pensou, sentindo-se um tanto quanto frustrada. Voltou sua atenção para o amigo.

Os olhos dele passaram por ela e seu acompanhante, notaram os sorvetes e Ino pôde perceber quando ele juntou um mais um. Uma pontada de culpa apertou-lhe o peito; o garoto Nara lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia: Então foi por _esse_ motivo que não foi almoçar com a gente, eh?

- É o que parece. De qualquer forma, não está quase na hora do seu encontro com a Godaime, Gaara-sama? E, Ino, você não deveria estar se dirigindo para o hospital?

A garota estreitou os olhos. Qual era o problema dele? Até parecia que ele os estava expulsando. É verdade que Shikamaru não gostava de ser atrapalhado quando estava observando as nuvens, mas normalmente ele simplesmente ignoraria quem quer que fosse.

- Você está certo... – Gaara fez uma pausa e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Nara Shikamaru – o outro respondeu, a contra gosto.

- Você está certo, Nara-san – repetiu o ruivo. Então, para Ino: - É melhor eu ir.

- Ah – ela não pôde evitar se sentir um tanto quanto desapontada. – Eu o acompanho...

- Não – disse, abruptamente, Shikamaru, fazendo com que a loira o encarasse com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. Ele desviou o olhar. – Sua mãe pediu para avisar que precisa falar com você.

- Minha mãe? – estranhou Ino.

- Sim, ela pediu para avisar quando passei na sua casa agora a pouco – oh, meu Deus, Shikamaru estava _corando_? O que havia de errado com ele?

- Mas...

- Está tudo bem, Ino. – foi cortada por Gaara.

Alguns momentos de silêncio incômodo.

- Eu o acompanho, Kazekage-sama – pronunciou-se o moreno, soando resignado, e começou a andar.

Ino olhou de um para outro, sem saber direito como agir em seguida – algo inédito para ela -, porém Gaara não pareceu ter o mesmo problema. Ele se inclinou levemente, depois trancou o olhar no dela.

- Obrigado pelo almoço. Foi divertido. – o ruivo hesitou por um instante. – Espero vê-la de novo em breve. Até logo... _Ino_.

Ali estava. Ele fizera de novo. Pronunciar seu nome como se o estivesse saboreando. A kunoichi não pôde evitar um leve arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo.

- Sim, Kazekage-sama. Até logo.

Gaara virou-se e começou a seguir Shikamaru, que havia parado e olhava para Ino com uma expressão séria. Quando percebeu que o ruivo se aproximava, voltou sua atenção para ele, com o mesmo olhar, a mesma expressão. Com um franzir de cenho, tornou a caminhar, as mãos nos bolsos e parecendo relaxado, porém os ombros tensos fizeram com que Ino percebesse que ele estava um tanto quanto irritado.

Suspirou, virando-se para o lado contrário e seguindo seu caminho. Shikamaru sempre ficava irritado se o interrompiam quando não estava fazendo nada. Deu de ombros; bem, não podia fazer nada em relação a isso.

A jovem terminou o picolé enquanto andava tranquilamente até sua casa.

- Tadaima! – ela gritou ao fechar a porta.

- Okaeri! – a resposta veio da cozinha. – Pelo visto Shikamaru-kun conseguiu te encontrar. Ele passou aqui mais cedo.

Ino soltou um muxoxo enquanto entrava na cozinha. Pegou um copo no armário, encheu-o de água e apoiou-se na pia, virada para a mãe, que quebrava uns ovos e despejava o conteúdo dentro de uma tigela.

- Bolo de cenoura? – a kunoichi perguntou, esperançosa.

- Com calda de chocolate – respondeu Kirochi*, com um sorrisinho nos lábios. – Isto é, se você puder comprar o chocolate na vendinha...

- Então era _esse_ o assunto importante? – Ino arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao ver a mãe fazer beicinho. – Kaachan, você não muda mesmo... – resmungou, colocando o copo na pia e dando-se por vencida. – Como tenho que ir para o hospital, eu vou pedir para entregarem aqui em casa, tudo bem?

- Seeeem problemas! – a mulher bateu continência, com um ar divertido.

Ino limitou-se a revirar os olhos enquanto continha uma risada, depositou-lhe um beijo na bochecha e se dirigiu para a porta dos fundos. – Itekimasu.

- Iterashai!

Atendendo ao pedido da mãe, a loira passou na vendinha que havia perto dali. Deixou o dinheiro e pediu para que entregassem o chocolate o mais rápido possível para sua mãe – afinal, a ideia de ter um bolo de cenoura delicioso quando voltasse para casa mais tarde a agradava imensamente. Talvez guardasse um pedaço para Chouji, que também era um fã dos bolos que Yamanaka Kirochi preparava.

Seguiu, então, seu caminho para o hospital. Ao chegar lá deu de cara com uma cena inédita: enfermeiros andando de um lado para o outro, parecendo não ter certeza do que deveriam fazer; os atendentes que ficavam no balcão atrapalhados com uma pilha de papéis; dois médicos parados em um canto parecendo estar em uma profunda discussão. Ino ergueu as sobrancelhas, entendendo o porquê de Tsunade-sama precisar de alguém para coordenar os preparativos para a visita do Kazekage. Todos pareciam estar em estado de pânico. Suspirou. Aquilo não ia ser fácil e, como a Hokage pontuara mais cedo naquele dia, a jovem Yamanaka não era muito fã de trabalhos administrativos.

Levou algum tempo para conseguir chamar a atenção daqueles ali presentes. Quando conseguiu, entretanto, ficou feliz ao perceber que eles lhe davam completa atenção.

- Muito bem. Como alguns de vocês já sabem, sou Yamanaka Ino, uma das aprendizes de Tsunade-sama. Na ausência de Haruno Sakura, ela me pediu para que organizasse os preparativos para a inspeção do Kazekage-sama. Alguma dúvida? – concluiu, com certa nota de desafio na voz. Sabia que parte dos funcionários poderia não se alegrar em receber ordens de alguém mais novo e menos experiente do que eles, portanto se algum deles fosse desafiá-la, que o fizesse naquele momento. Entretanto, para a surpresa da loira, nenhum deles se manifestou. Muito pelo contrário; parecia-lhe que estavam aliviados em ter alguém no comando. _O que momentos de stress podem fazer a uma pessoa_, meditou, sem conseguir evitar sentir-se satisfeita com o desenrolar da situação. – Dividirei o _staff_ em grupos para facilitar o trabalho – anunciou.

Separá-los em grupos levou mais tempo do que planejara. Terminado o processo, cada grupo partiu para seus afazeres sem mais delongas. Ino posicionou-se atrás do balcão e começou a fazer um levantamento de quantos pacientes estavam internados no hospital e quantos esperavam atendimento; afinal de contas, não poderiam deixá-los de lado por causa da visita de um Kage. Ficou um tanto quanto aliviada quando descobriu que os pacientes internados não eram muitos e nenhum estava em estado grave. A maioria só estava em observação e tinha a companhia de um membro da família, só um ou outro que precisaria de uma visita regular de algum enfermeiro. Prevendo a situação, ela havia separado um grupo exclusivamente para isso. Constatou também que as consultas marcadas para aquele dia já haviam sendo feitas e as poucas pessoas aguardando no pronto-socorro estavam sendo encaminhadas para o médico em plantão pelo grupo responsável pela tarefa. Sorriu contente consigo mesma; daquele jeito o trabalho seria rápido. Levantou-se e partiu para a ação.

Terminaram todos os preparativos 15 minutos antes da hora prevista para a chegada de Gaara e a maioria aproveitou para relaxar; tomar uma água, sentar tranquilamente em algum lugar para recuperar o fôlego. Ino notou que as enfermeiras mais novas aproveitaram esse tempo para arrumar o cabelo e retocar a maquiagem. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, sentindo-se estranhamente irritada. Desviou o olhar quando ouviu um burburinho na entrada do hospital e deu de cara com a comitiva do Kazekage e da Hokage entrando no local. Todo o _staff_ voltou para o hall de entrada, ansiosos para serem notados pelo Kage de Suna.

Tsunade apresentou alguns dos médicos ali presentes e Gaara cumprimentou-os educadamente.

- Ah, e esta é a Ino! – a mais velha anunciou com um sorriso ao se aproximar. – Uma de minhas pupilas. Ela foi a responsável pela organização do hospital para a sua visita, Gaara.

- Você fez um ótimo trabalho, _Ino_. – o Kazekage pronunciou-se pela primeira vez, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

A kunoichi em questão sentiu um leve arrepio percorrer-lhe os braços e torceu para que ninguém houvesse notado.

- Não foi nada demais, Kazekage-sama. Eu só dei uma pequena ajuda.

Tsunade ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Ino com olhos questionadores. Não era de seu perfil ser modesta e a Hokage sabia muito bem disso.

- Anh, bom. Por aqui, por favor – o grupo recém-chegado prosseguiu com a visita. Shizune que, como de praxe, acompanhava de perto a mestra fez sinal para que Ino os seguisse e ela assim o fez. Outros médicos e enfermeiros os acompanharam, enquanto o restante voltou aos seus afazeres.

Tsunade mostrou a Gaara algumas salas de exames, salas de cirurgia e deu um pequeno resumo sobre como o hospital funcionava. O ruivo participava fazendo perguntas e os olhos azuis pareciam absorver tudo ao seu redor.

O pequeno _tour_ demorou cerca de uma hora. A conversa rodou entre os dois Kages, Shizune e dois dos médicos mais experientes da vila – fora a própria Tsunade e Shizune, claro. Ino passou todo o tempo calada, prestando atenção nas explicações de seus _senpais_. Aquela era uma oportunidade e tanto para ganhar um pouco mais de experiência. Era raro conseguir conversar com aquelas pessoas e estava aproveitando cada momento. Não conseguiu evitar sentir uma pontada de felicidade ao se dar conta de que Sakura estava perdendo aquela oportunidade.

_Ráá! Toma essa, Testuda!_

Porém, apesar de tudo isso, sentia um pouco de decepção por não ter uma chance de falar com o Kazekage, ou até mesmo ficar perto dele. Ele estava tão rodeado de gente e tão entretido em suas conversas que, exceto o comentário dirigido a ela na entrada, não lhe prestava a mínima atenção. Franziu os lábios, perguntando-se se ele não havia gostado do almoço afinal de contas.

- Muito bem, acho que acabamos por aqui. Você disse que gostaria de conversar com alguém do clã Nara sobre suas medicinas, não? – Tsunade virou-se para o mais novo.

- Se possível – respondeu Gaara.

- Claro que é possível. – virou-se para os funcionários do hospital que o acompanharam. – Obrigada por nos dedicar um tempo do seu dia para esta visita – olhou para Ino. – E obrigada por ter vindo ajudar tão em cima da hora.

Todos agradeceram. A comitiva dirigiu-se para a saída. Ino pousou os olhos em Gaara, esperando algum sinal dele – um olhar, um sorriso, _qualquer coisa_ – mas ele não olhou para trás.

A garota mordeu o lábio inferior. Talvez ele realmente não tivesse gostado do almoço.

Voltou para a realidade quando sentiu um tapinha em suas costas. Virou-se e deu de cara com Ryosuke-senpai, um dos médicos que conversara com Gaara durante quase toda a visita e – na humilde opinião da jovem Yamanaka – o melhor médico do hospital de Konoha.

- Muito obrigado, Yamanaka-san. Você foi de grande ajuda hoje. Não sei o que teríamos feito sem você.

Pelo que lhe pareceu ser a milésima vez naquele dia, ela corou.

- E não conte nada para a Sakura –continuou Yuri-senpai, uma das enfermeiras mais antigas do hospital e uma das únicas que não tratava a mais nova com superioridade; pelo contrário, ela era muito gentil. – Mas foi melhor ter sido você do que ela. Ela pode ser muito talentosa, aquela menina, mas leva as coisas a sério demais. Seu humor ajudou a descontrair a tensão de todos, Ino-chan.

Algo extremamente raro estava acontecendo: a loira estava sem palavras.

- Ahh... É-é... – gaguejou, sem saber o que dizer. Ao vê-los se afastarem para voltarem ao trabalho decidiu por um incerto: - Obrigada! – mas não achou que tivesse sido o suficiente.

Ela saiu do hospital com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Sorriso esse que sumiu assim que retornou à floricultura e foi saudada pela voz carrancuda do pai:

- Que história é essa de você ter almoçado com o Kazekage, mocinha?

Parou subitamente e olhou para ele. Inoichi estava com os braços cruzados e uma expressão séria.

- Todos da vila estão comentando que vocês foram juntos ao Ichiraku.

- Todos da vila? – forçou-se a repetir em um tom levemente sarcástico, postando-se atrás do balcão. – Um pouco exagerado, não?

- Você sabe como essas notícias voam, Ino. E não tente mudar de assunto. O que você estava fazendo com o Kazekage?

- Almoçando.

A herdeira Yamanaka observou uma veia começar a saltar na testa do pai.

- Não brinque comigo.

- Mas é a verdade. Nós só fomos almoçar. Não foi nada de mais, papai. Você sabe que as pessoas gostam de aumentar as coisas.

- Eu nem sabia que vocês eram tão amigos. – Ino lutou contra um sorriso quando percebeu que o pai estava fazendo beicinho.

- Já o vi lutar, ele já me viu lutar. Temos um amigo em comum. Tsunade-sama tem grande afeição por ele. É normal que nos aproximemos. Não significa nada em particular.

Inoichi soltou um pesado suspiro. – Se você diz... – encaminhou-se para a saída da loja – Ibiko precisa de mim. Avise a sua mãe que posso me atrasar para o jantar – e saiu.

Ino espreguiçou-se, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Seu pai era tão ciumento e protetor que chegava a ser um tanto quanto engraçado, às vezes. Mas só _às vezes_. Lembrava que, há mais ou menos um ano atrás, quando um civil a convidou para o Festival de Primavera, ele fizera um interrogatório tão intenso ao rapaz que ele acabou dando uma desculpa qualquer para a kunoichi e desistindo de levá-la. Alguns dias mais tarde, ela descobriu que ele havia ido com outra garota – uma civil, com pais civis. Ino havia chorado e gritado com o pai: "é sua culpa!", ela disse entre lágrimas, frustrada por não ter tido seu primeiro encontro. A partir daquele dia, Inoichi tentava controlar-se em relação à filha; inutilmente, diga-se de passagem, mas Ino apreciava o esforço.

Aquela breve conversa com o pai, porém, havia despertado a dúvida que se infiltrara em sua cabeça ao ver Gaara sair do hospital. Passou o resto da tarde com o pensamento voando, refazendo seus passos durante o almoço com o jovem Kazekage, tentando descobrir o que fizera de errado. O fato de quase não terem aparecido clientes para distraí-la um pouco não contribuiu para o seu humor. Ficou aliviada quando deu o horário de fechar a loja. Correu para casa – afinal de contas, não havia se esquecido do bolo – e auxiliou a mãe com o jantar. As duas conversaram sobre amenidades e aquilo fez com que Ino se acalmasse um pouco. Acabaram jantando sem o pai – "aquele Ibiki desgraçado que não sabe o que é uma refeição em família!", praguejara a mãe, como sempre fazia quando o marido ficava preso no trabalho – e Ino se dirigiu para o quarto logo depois.

Tentou se concentrar em um livro de anatomia, em vão; acabava voltando a se perguntar se ofendera o ruivo de alguma forma e o fato de não conseguir encontrar uma resposta a deixava frustrada.

- Chega – murmurou, fechando o livro com um baque e dirigindo-se até a sala, onde a mãe estava. – Vou treinar.

Kirochi olhou para a filha com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, mas acabou assentindo. – Só não volte tão tarde. Você sabe que seu pai não gosta quando você anda sozinha à noite.

- Está bem – respondeu, já fechando a porta.

Concentrando chakra nos pés, Ino foi pulando pelos telhados das casas de Konoha até chegar no campo onde o Time 10 normalmente treinava. Alongou-se e se pôs ao trabalho.

Socou, chutou, pulou e esquivou até sentir os músculos arderem em protesto. Suor encharcava sua roupa e empapava seu cabelo. Jogou-se de costas na grama e abriu os braços, respirando pesadamente. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Está um pouco tarde para treinar, não acha?


	7. Chapter 7

**7. I don't wanna leave her now**

- Está um pouco tarde para treinar, não acha?

Gaara reprimiu um sorriso ao ver a reação da garota à sua frente. Ino levantou-se rapidamente, os olhos azuis arregalados. Sentiu-se um tanto quanto orgulhoso por tê-la surpreendido; porém, ao mesmo tempo, queria repreendê-la por ter sido pega com a guarda baixa. E se fosse um inimigo, e não ele, que a tivesse abordado naquela noite?

Fechou as mãos em punhos só de pensar na possibilidade.

- Um pouco tarde para um passeio pela rua, não acha?

A voz da Yamanaka o trouxe de volta à realidade; ela havia se recuperado do susto e apoiava as mãos nos quadris, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. Gaara cruzou os braços. O que havia feito para deixá-la na defensiva?

- Estava entediado. Resolvi sair para tomar um ar.

- Por que não foi dormir, ao invés?

- Eu não durmo – respondeu simplesmente, a voz sem emoção – Por conta da Bijuu.

- ... Oh.

É, _oh_ resumia bem aquela situação. Fora sem dúvida uma das conversas mais estranhas que tivera na vida. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Durante o almoço ela estivera tão receptiva, falante. A Ino que se encontrava em sua frente naquele momento parecia uma criança emburrada.

Confusão à parte, ele achou que ela estava adorável.

- Suponho que seja uma tremenda surpresa. Pelo que ouvi falar, Naruto dorme bastante – comentou, tentando aliviar o clima. Tudo o que conseguiu, entretanto, foi um trêmulo sorriso em resposta.

Bem, Gaara supôs que aquele tópico já se tornara cansativo, mesmo. Parecia que só falavam sobre Naruto. Lógico, Ino contou algumas histórias sobre a vila durante o almoço, ele contara algumas sobre Suna, mas somente assuntos amenos, nada tão importante. Aquilo o deixava frustrado. Queria ter mais sobre o quê conversar com ela. Queria saber mais sobre ela.

Soltou um suspiro e sentou-se na grama, os pés apoiados no chão e os joelhos levantados, com os cotovelos apoiados nestes.

- Aquele rapaz... Nara. Ele é do seu time, não é?

- Ahn, sim – pausa. – Ele, ah... disse alguma coisa?

O ruivo ergueu o olhar para a garota. Ela mantinha o cenho franzido, uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

- Não. Por quê? Há algo que você não quer que ele me conte?

Não queria ter soado tão desconfiado, mas não pôde evitar.

- N-não! – Ino mais uma vez arregalou os olhos. Hesitou por um momento e soltou o ar, parecendo se dar por vencida; sentou ao lado dele na grama. – É que você parecia... ahn... – ela pareceu lutar para encontrar a palavra certa - ... distante... durante a visita ao hospital.

_O que?_

Pego de surpresa, o Kazekage não pôde evitar encará-la durante alguns segundos, fazendo com que as bochechas da loira – já avermelhadas por conta do exercício – se escurecessem mais um pouco.

- Eu não estava distante. Eu estava trabalhando.

Ino pareceu ficar sem jeito.

- É... é. Estava.

Gaara desviou o olhar para as estrelas. Costumava observá-las todas as noites; era um hábito que tinha desde criança. As estrelas eram sua única companhia durante as longas noites de sua vida.

Naquela noite em especial, porém, ele as olhou sem realmente vê-las.

Podia ser inexperiente em relações amorosas, coisa que Kankurou gostava de lembrá-lo a qualquer oportunidade com um ar de superioridade irritante, mas depois de se livrar daquela névoa de ódio e sede de sangue que o cercara durante tanto tempo, ele se tornou observador. Observava as pessoas que o rodeavam no dia a dia e começou a identificar algumas de suas reações e os motivos por trás delas.

Somando isso ao fato de ter uma irmã, ele pôde compreender o que se passava na cabeça da kunoichi.

Ele não havia lhe dado a atenção que queria e aquilo a magoou; acabou chegando à conclusão de que havia acontecido alguma coisa que o fizera mudar de opinião a seu respeito.

Realmente... mulheres.

- Eu costumo dar grande importância e atenção ao meu trabalho de Kage. Não somente por ser o que esperam de mim, mas por amor à minha vila. Eu morreria por Suna se fosse necessário. – voltou a olhar para a garota e notou que ela apresentava uma expressão mais sóbria. – O meu foco muda nessas horas. Não significa que eu tenha me distanciado.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Gaara sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo e pôde dizer que Ino sentiu o mesmo pelo modo como ela comprimiu os lábios.

Sorriu-lhe. Recebeu um sorriso de volta.

- Está tarde. Eu a acompanho até sua casa.

- Está bem.

A caminhada até a residência dos Yamanaka foi feita em silêncio – não do tipo constrangedor, mas um silêncio confortável. Logo chegaram à casa de Ino. Ela caminhou até a porta e, antes de abri-la, olhou-o por cima do ombro.

- Obrigada.

- Nada vem de graça – ele sorriu quando a loira ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em questionamento. – Você me deve um almoço.

Ela riu de leve. – Amanhã, mesmo horário, mesmo lugar?

- Feito.

- Feito – ela repetiu, sorrindo. – Boa noite.

Gaara observou-a entrar na casa e fechar a porta atrás de si. Começou a afastar-se, mas pensou melhor...

Oh, bem. O que ele tinha a perder (além de um pouco de orgulho próprio)?

Deu meia-volta e usou suas habilidades de shinobi para esconder sua presença e, movendo-se pelas sombras, contornou a casa em que Ino havia entrado até encontrar o único aposento com a luz acesa no andar de cima. Subiu numa árvore que estava convenientemente posicionada próxima à janela do que ele presumiu ser o quarto da jovem Yamanaka e, com a presença escondida tanto para olhos curiosos quanto para ninjas bem treinados, observou o interior da casa.

Estava certo: era o quarto de Ino. Ela se encontrava sentada em sua cama, desamarrando cuidadosamente o cabelo. A visão fez Gaara corar. Quando as mãos da kunoichi moveram-se para os botões do top que usava ele virou-se de costas para a janela, o rosto em chamas.

Por Deus, sentia-se um _voyeur_.

Ficou daquele jeito até que a luz do quarto foi apagada, então voltou à posição inicial. Quando seus olhos se ajustaram à escuridão, ele pôde discernir a silhueta da jovem sobre a cama. As longas mechas loiras brilhavam com a luz do luar.

- Boa noite, doce Yamanaka – ele sussurrou ao vento.

Então, enquanto os grilos cantavam e a lua reinava no céu, ele velou seu sono.

x x x

**N/A: **Deixei a notinha pro final do capítulo para vocês já estarem mais felizes e com o coração mais disposto ao perdão (L) HAHAHA

Gente, mil desculpas, mas eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: vestibular. Acaba com a vida da gente, em vários aspectos. O negócio ficou tenso nesse segundo semestre. Escrevi esse capítulo aos pouquinhos, quando dava, num caderninho que levava comigo pra tudo quanto é canto, mas também faltava inspiração (preocupação me consumia) e por isso demorou tanto. Por favor entendam ):

Tenho uma novidade em relação à fic: vou dividi-la em partes. Quem for dar uma olhada no primeiro capítulo poderá ver que eu adicionei "PARTE UM" embaixo do título (e se não estiver aparecendo me avisem para que eu resolva isso plz). Se tudo for como o planejado, próximo capítulo já é o último da primeira parte, aeaeae!

OBRIGADA, mesmo, a todos que continuam acompanhando a minha história, favoritando e deixando reviews. Vocês me estimulam a continuar. Beijos!


End file.
